A considerable amount of content, which can comprise content such as audio, video or multimedia content, has become available to users to experience at a computing device using a content player. In one example, the content can be delivered to the user's device via a network, such as the internet, storage media, or some delivery interface, such as USB, fire wire, etc. Search tools allow the user to retrieve a set of search results that satisfy a search criteria input by the user. A search tool can rank the search results based on relevance to the search criteria. A set of search results can include content. Typically, the user has to view the item of content returned in a set of search results, to determine whether the content is content in which the user has interest.